


I came in

by wanderingalonelypath



Series: Tumblr ficlets [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Jace has to rescue his boi, M/M, Pre-Slash, Simon's in college, random shifter demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingalonelypath/pseuds/wanderingalonelypath
Summary: Of course one of Simon's professors had to be a demon.Of course.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: Tumblr ficlets [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699021
Comments: 1
Kudos: 105





	I came in

“Alright, listen up,” Alec called the meeting room to attention. “There’s a shifter demon rumored to be skulking around the University.” Jace rolled his neck. He hadn’t slept that well last night, and shifter demons were probably his least favorite. Clary perked up next to him at the mention of the University.

“NYU?” She asked, fingers tapping anxiously on the table. Alec nodded. “We don’t know why he’s there; we do know he’s posing as a teacher. Magnus thinks he’s seeking out something supernatural, likely one of the teachers or students there.”

Clary stiffened. “How long has he been there?” She asked, her voice strangely tight. Jace shot her a look. Why was she concerned about this? 

Alec flicked his tablet screen, scrolling through a few pages. “About a month.” Clary exhaled harshly. “What is it?” Alec asked, looking up from his screen.

“Simon started taking classes there. About a month ago.” She said. Jace felt a chill run down his spine. Sure, he and Simon had grown closer, and maybe Simon could handle himself better in a fight, but a one-on-one with a demon? It was hard, even for Jace. And that’s not even considering what happened a few weeks ago, when Valentine took the Institute….

He felt a bit responsible for the idiot now.

“You think the demon’s after Simon?” Izzy asked. “Why? He’s just a random vampire.” Alec nodded at her. “Izzy’s right. I don’t see why a shifter demon would be targeting a random vampire, and I don’t think it’s working for anyone.” That made sense. Everything his siblings were saying made sense. But Jace had a pit in his stomach. Something wasn’t adding up. 

“Except he’s not a regular vampire anymore.” He muttered, more to himself, as the pit in his stomach solidified. “He’s a Daylighter now.”

The room went quiet.

Clary dug her phone out, tapping quickly at the screen before bringing it up to her ear. She held it there for a few moments before putting it down on the table. “Dammit! I think he’s in class right now.” She swore.

Before Jace could think about it, he went over to the weapon racks, yanking his and Clary’s blade’s off. He tossed her’s and went about buckling his around him. “What are you doing?” Izzy asked, smirking. He ignored the implications of that for right now, focusing on Clary. “You know what his classes are?” She nodded.

“Good. We’re going to get him.”

Jace slipped around another corner, narrowly avoiding bumping into a group of tired-looking students. Alec’s warning still in the back of his mind. “Make sure it’s actually a demon you’re attacking. Don’t go charging in like you usually do.” Jace rolled his eyes. He didn’t charge in. Maybe he walked a little quicker this time. Maybe his mind kept coming up with horrible visions of a demon sinking its claws into Simon. Simon crumpling too the floor, bleeding out before Jace could save him…

His veins itched.

He could still feel Simon’s teeth in him, sometimes. Late at night, he woke up from fever dreams and he could almost smell Simon. Like he was leaning over him, pressed flush against his chest. 

Jace jerked his head from side to side, like he could wipe away the daydream just like that. He talked to Izzy about this; it was normal to get these visions after a vampire feeds on you, it was normal to feel attraction to vampires who fed off of you, something to with venom and addiction.

He didn’t know if Simon was getting the same dreams, but he did see his eyes stray to that stretch of skin on his arm; the two puncture scars that didn’t fade after the iratze. He would catch his eyes, and he could hear his own voice in the space between them.

_“I would’ve let you.” ___

__But it was supposed to fade. Magnus told him three weeks, at the most. Three weeks for the dreams to stop, three weeks until Jace wasn’t hyper-aware of every time Simon walked into the room, three weeks until Jace would stop feeling an unrelenting ache to touch him, feel him, make him real._ _

__It’s been two months, and Jace still wakes up breathless and sweaty, a name on his lips._ _

__He had done a pretty good job of repressing what exactly that meant for a while, but it was all hitting the fan as he flew up another flight of stairs. He and Clary decided to split up, because she couldn’t exactly remember if he had economics or English; and maybe they shouldn’t have, because Clary was still a new Shadowhunter who definitely couldn’t handle a shifter demon on her own, but all Jace could think about was making the wrong choice and being too late._ _

__His skin buzzed as he turned down another hallway, ducking around another group of students, and his eyes were inexplicably drawn to Simon._ _

__He was talking to a group of girls, laughing and sliding his bag further up his shoulder. Alive._ _

__Jace sighed in relief, slipping halfway into an empty doorway to keep out of Simon’s sight. He was glamoured, of course, but Simon would probably start freaking out if he saw Jace shadowing him. He was content to watch, hidden, for anyone threatening nearby._ _

__Suddenly, Simon checked his phone. Sending a smile and a wave at the girls he was talking too, he ducked into a classroom across the hall. Jace was nearly on his heels, careful to stay out of sight as he took a seat in the very back. He angled himself so Simon couldn’t see him, but he could see Simon and the rest of the room._ _

__As the students continued to fill in and the aimless chatter increased, Jace slipped his stele out and ran it over his heat signature and hearing runes. If the professor was a demon, his heat signature would look different from the rest of the class._ _

__Just then, the professor entered through a door in the back, nearly tripping over himself and scattering a few papers on the floor. Jace leaned forward, narrowing his eyes._ _

__His heat signature was blank._ _

__Jace reached behind him, resting a hand on his seraph blade. Heat signatures can’t be blank. Even creatures who were technically dead still gave off a signature if they moved around. Having no heat signature could only mean one thing. This was an amateur trying to mask his supernatural presence._ _

__Jace grit his teeth. He couldn’t see how this would end well. He couldn’t attack a seemingly innocent professor in the middle of class; Alec would chew him out and Simon would have to deal with the fallout. No, he had to be provoked._ _

__He would just have to get Magnus down here to wipe the students' memories._ _

__He slipped out his phone and texted Alec, giving him the room number and writing, “Need a memory wipe. Soon.” He shoved it back into his pocket. Deactivating his glamour rune, but still keeping the one on his blade up, he strode down the main aisle while the professor had his back turned._ _

__Simon nearly fell on the floor when Jace slid into the seat next to him. “What are you doing here?” He hissed, eyes sliding over the sheath on his back. “You can’t bring stuff like that here!”_ _

__He spoke a little too loudly, drawing the attention of a few girls in front of them. Their eyes slid over Jace appreciatively, and Simon pushed down a groan. Jace leaned closer, over the armrest, until his lips were barely touching Simon’s ear. “Demon hunting. Your professor'ss a shifter.”_ _

__Simon did groan then, leaning until his head thunked against the back of his seat. Why, why couldn’t there be one part of his life with no supernatural influence? Jace drummed his fingers on Simon’s desk, eyes trained on the professor-demon._ _

__Why was Jace here? If they needed to hunt a demon, surely Clary would have brought up the fact that he goes here. So why wasn’t she here doing the shadow-hunting?_ _

__“You’re his target.” Jace’s whisper brought him out of his musings. “What?” Simon whisper-yelled. Someone cleared their throat in front of them._ _

__“Mr. Lewis? Is there something you and your…..” The professor-demon stood in front of them, seemingly starting to lecture them before his eyes caught on the sheath on Jace’s back. Said Shadowhunter sent him a smile, all teeth. “Nothing, sir. Just chatting.” He said, playing the part of an inattentive student perfectly._ _

__Simon held his breath. The air between them was charged with tension. Surely he wouldn’t attack Jace in the middle of a lecture hall, right? The professor flicked his eyes from Jace to Simon, staring a little too hard at his mouth. Suddenly, everything happened at once._ _

__The demon must have thought he could take his chance before Jace could react. He lunged at Simon, finger’s morphing to claws at his throat before being yanked back. Jace threw him on the ground as his classmates began yelling. He saw someone whip out their phone and he yelled, “Jace!” just as he was reaching for his seraph blade._ _

__Jace’s eyes flicked to Simon, and to the students surrounding them, all either watching or filming. He grunted, abandoning the blade and instead rearing his arm back, punching the demon square in the nose with enough force that he was knocked unconscious. The students watching cheered at the violence, just as someone picked up the emergency phone to call campus security_ _

__Jace stepped away from the crumpled body of the demon, thankfully morphed back into its human form. Magnus and Alec should be here soon; they could deal with the body. He went over to Simon, eyes trailing the shallow gashes in his neck, already partially healed over._ _

__He didn’t think about it, still buzzing with adrenaline, before reaching a few fingers to stroke over Simon’s neck. They locked eyes and Jace stepped closer. “Are you alright?” He said, softer than he intended. Simon nodded. He had another scratch on his cheek, just below the cheekbone, Jace’s other hand came up to run across it._ _

__Simon didn’t push him away, he just kept his gaze locked on Jace._ _

__The moment was broken by giggling. A group of students was watching them, whispering to each other. Simon grabbed Jace’s hand from his cheek, a crooked smile not at all matching the scenario they were in._ _

__“Let’s get out of here before the police show up.” He murmured. Jace nodded. He followed Simon out the door, followed by the whispers of gossipy college students._ _

__He found that he didn’t really care._ _


End file.
